This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of the semiconductor light emitting device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,436. The semiconductor light emitting device includes a substrate 100, an n-type semiconductor layer 300 grown on the substrate 100, an active layer 400 grown on the n-type semiconductor layer 300, a p-type semiconductor layer 500 grown on the active layer 400, electrodes 901, 902 and 903 formed on the p-type semiconductor layer 500, while serving as reflective films, and an n-side bonding pad 800 formed on the n-type semiconductor layer 300 which has been etched and exposed. The n-type semiconductor layer 300 and the p-type semiconductor layer 500 can be of opposite conductive types. Preferably, a buffer layer (not shown) is provided between the substrate 100 and the n-type semiconductor layer 300. A chip having this structure, i.e. where all the electrodes 901, 902 and 903 and the n-side bonding pad 800 are formed on the opposite side of the substrate 100, with the electrodes 901, 902 and 903 serving as reflective films, is called a flip-chip. The electrodes 901, 902 and 903 are made up of an electrode 901 (e.g., Ag) with a high reflectance, an electrode 903 (e.g., Au) for bonding, and an electrode 902 (e.g., Ni) for preventing diffusion between materials of the electrode 901 and materials of the electrode 903. While this metal reflective film structure has a high reflectance and is advantageous for current spreading, it has a drawback that the metal absorbs light.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating an example of the semiconductor light emitting device proposed in JP Pub. No. 2006-120913. The semiconductor light emitting device includes a substrate 100, a buffer layer grown on the substrate 100, an n-type semiconductor layer 300 grown on the buffer layer 200, an active layer 400 grown on the n-type semiconductor layer 300, a p-type semiconductor layer 500 grown on the active layer 400, a light-transmitting conductive film 600 with a current spreading function formed on the p-type semiconductor layer 500, a p-side bonding pad 700 formed on the light-transmitting conductive film 600, and an n-side bonding pad 800 formed on the n-type semiconductor layer 300 which has been etched and exposed. Further, a DBR (Distributed Bragg Reflector) 900 and a metal reflective film 904 are provided on the light-transmitting conductive film 600. While this structure reduces light absorption by the metal reflective film 904, it has a drawback that current spreading is relatively poor, compared with the use of the electrodes 901, 902 and 903.
FIG. 12 is a view illustrating an example of the semiconductor light emitting device proposed in JP Pub. No. 2009-164423. In the semiconductor light emitting device, a DBR 900 and a metal reflective film 904 are provided on a plurality of semiconductor layers 300, 400 and 500, a phosphor 1000 is provided on opposite side thereof. The metal reflective film 904 and an n-side bonding pad 800 are electrically connected with external electrodes 1100 and 1200. The external electrodes 1100 and 1200 can be lead frames for a package, or electrical patterns provided on the COB (Chip on Board) or PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The phosphor 1000 can be coated conformally, or can be mixed with an epoxy resin and then used to cover the external electrodes 1100 and 1200. The phosphor 1000 absorbs light that is generated in the active layer, and converts this light to a light of longer or shorter wavelength.